It's December again
by I love you Roza
Summary: This is a story about what happens when Mason dies. What goes on between the four-Mia, Eddie, Christian, and Rose-when they all have dreams about it. I suck at Summaries.


**thanks to My Immortals by Evanescence. I was able to write this. It reminded me of what happened with Mason and I just wanted to have a one-shot about his death. And I suggest you listen to My Immortals while your reading this, it makes it much better. **

As I laid there, my thoughts traveled to him. My thoughts traveled to Mason. Today was the one year anniversary of his death. Eddie and I had become guardians, we had done so much. We protected Lissa together, her and Christen we now engaged. But as I tried to get my mind to better topics I couldn't.

Images of him kept flashing in my. I felt horrible, but I bet Eddie felt even worse. They had been best friends. Never separated, and now Mason was gone.

I sat there thinking like that for a good amount of time, but then as the clock struck three p.m. I jumped from my bed. running out of my room, I ran.

The graveyard was my destination. As my feet carried me, I felt the tears run down my face. You couldn't hide the pain. It was evident on my face.

I could hear another set of feet running. I knew who it was immediately. It was Eddie

As we ran, I kept looking over to him. He was crying. We reached Mason in a matter of seconds. That's when I saw the two other people there. Christen and Mia. We had all seen Masons body. His neck twisted, pain on his blank face.

There eyes were also wet with tears. Eddie and I walked up and hugged them. He held onto Mia, and I instantly knew they were a couple.

As I hugged Eddie I felt tears fall onto my shoulder. He let go of me and walked to Mason's grave, he knelt down in front of it, and I just noticed that he had a box in his hand. He softly placed it on his grave not saying a word. Mia knelt down next to him, her face grim, tears free falling down her face.

We had all been hurt, we had all lost someone who we had known, this time last year. We may not have all been close, but we were getting there.

I sank down next to Eddie and touched his shoulder. He turned to me and barely managed a smile. It was a forced on though. Pain was defiantly a word that I would use to describe this. Pain was one of our main emotions right now. We were all in pain.

I felt Christen come and stand behind me, he placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt a little better. We were all in this together. We had spent the last year, trying to get over his death. We had trained so hard, wanting to be at our best.

We were preparing. Preparing to go out into the human world and find the Strigoi. Attacks had happen many times since his death, and oddly we had all been to see them. A group of Ivashkovs who had been out at a club had been drained, not very uncommon, but what happened afterward was what scared everyone.

The same Ivashkovs who had been drained were seen by Court. Drinking a guardian.

Many other cases had happened, and we had seen them all.

"Mason, I'm sorry, I'm sorry we couldn't save you, I'm sorry that you had to die, I'm sorry that all of this," Eddie gestured around us. "had to happen to you. You were my best friend, you were a good person, and were going to avenge you death. I promise you that."

"Eddie, don't make any promises, " someone said. My eyes widened, we looked around and I knew who it was.

"who's there," Eddie said standing up and looking around the little clearing. No one was there. Or so we thought.

"Eddie, man, you've changed," the voice said again. And again Eddie asked who it was. Mia stood to his right a hand on his arm. You couldn't see very well, the moon was hiding, but when a ball of fire appeared in front of us, I could see a few yards ahead.

And what I saw scared the crap out of me.

"Mason…but your dead," Eddie said.

"or so you thought," Mason said.

I screamed, my head was pounding. I heard a bang as my bedroom door opened. Slowly opening my eyes, I let out a breath. It was Eddie.

"what are you doing here," I asked once my breath had calmed down.

" I heard you scream," he said.

"but your rooms on the other side of the lounge."

"I know, but I had watch," he said.

I laughed, a couple of guardians had to stay in the student dorms. Me and Eddie were one of them.

I gave him a nod as he sat down at the edge of my bed. he had a sad look on his face. And I knew why.

"today's the anniversary ," he mumbled.

" I know," I said.

"I had a dream," I said. he nodded and I told him about it. I would never tell the other. But Eddie I could trust him .

"we've all had dreams similar to that, but mostly about Mason," he said. "come one let's go have breakfast. "

"I quickly changed, and followed him to the cafeteria. Everyone was already there.

Adrian, Viktoria, Lissa, Christen, Dimitri, and Mia sat there. Eddie and I got our food and took our seats. You could tell that Mia and Christen knew what day it was.

We were missing one person.

We started eating and about half way through breakfast, he entered. A smile on his face. He obviously knew what day it was, and was celebrating not, crying over the fact that he almost died.

He got his food and took a seat across from me, next to Eddie. They did their fist pound, and dug in. I smiled at him. Our family was whole. And we were all happy.

There sitting at our normal table was: Adrian, Viktoria, Lissa, Dimitri, Christen, Me, Mia, Eddie, and the man himself…..

Mason.

**I hope you liked it. If I get a good amount of reviews I'll make it a story. But maybe, maybe not. I mean I only have what five reviews for all three of my stories, you guys must not like it. But if you do please review. **


End file.
